Hiding Your Love
by Stardust Raikou
Summary: They had been dating for one month, and they still hadn't told anyone about it. Genis X Lloyd! Yaoi boy x boy genis/lloyd


Hey it's Stardust! This is my first fic so please go easy on me!

COPYRIGHT: i do not own tales of symphonia!

**Hiding Your Love**

A Genis x Lloyd fanfic

It had been one month since Genis Sage and Lloyd Irving had started dating. They both agreed to keep it a secret from the others, however. So, as you can imagine, it was very difficult for the boys to keep their love hidden.

Every day, Lloyd had tried to make any excuse just to be with Genis. Such as, gathering firewood or going to get supplies. Most of the time Raine would send him off without another thought, but she came to realize that Lloyd would always ask Genis to come with him, in case he needed extra help. Raine usually would let him go with, always making him aware that if he was gone too long that he would be punished. She would almost always get an "All right Raine, we won't be gone for too long!" or a "Don't worry Sis, I'll try to keep Lloyd out of trouble!" as he and the brunette walked away.

What she didn't know was that, as soon as they were out of sight, Lloyd would slide his arm around Genis's waist, occasionally leaning down to catch the smaller boy's lips in a surprising quick kiss. They never really went to get supplies or anything. If they need firewood, they would find a couple twigs at the end of their walk to bring back. If they were lucky, they'd find a few Apple Gels at the most. Nonetheless, it was a nice way to get some alone time to themselves.

Today was particularly special, their one month anniversary, so they tried to come up with the most time consuming excuse that they could think of. When they had finally agreed on one, which turned out to be a very long and detailed shopping list, they went straight to Raine. As usual, Lloyd suggested something he could do, always complaining that it was too boring wherever they were at the moment. Everything was going according to plan until...

"What?" Lloyd and Genis both looked at Raine with confused exspressions.

"Sorry Genis, but you're behind in your studies because of all these adventures that you and Lloyd have been going on lately." Raine continued on, giving him a stern look, "In fact, your wasting valuable study time right now, so no, you can't go with Lloyd"

Genis and Lloyd weren't expecting that. Genis tried to quickly think of a way to persuade Raine "Awww c'mon Sis, can't I just study when I get back? I bet I could help Lloyd with his studying too."

"Yeah! ... Wait. What?" Lloyd looked over at Genis, who shot Lloyd a 'just go along with it' glare.

"In that case," Raine narrowed her eyes, "you may stay here and study Genis, I will go with Lloyd, and when we get back you may help him with his studying."

Lloyd immediately spoke up, not wanting to spend most of his day alone with Raine, "How about Zelos comes with me and you and Genis can stay here."

"Lloyd!" Genis shot Lloyd another glare.

Raine raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "And just why exactly would I need to stay here with Genis?"

Lloyd had to think of an answer fast. " Uh y'know because um," he quickly spotted Genis's kendama. "Genis needs to practice his magic, he's been getting a little rusty, and besides Genis said that you're the best magic teacher and he really wants you to help him."

Raine was happy at first, seeing as how Genis never showed interest in her lectures about different forms of magic, but when she glanced at Genis and saw the look on his face, she wasn't so sure if what Lloyd said was true.

Genis had a look of anger, sadness, and disbelief on his face. It wasn't that Lloyd had called his skills rusty, it was that he couldn't believe that Lloyd didn't even try to come up with another excuse, one that would make him stay here with Genis. His eyes started to tear up, and he just lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes.

Lloyd was deeply concerned for Genis. Of course he was lying about Genis's skills being rusty and he knew that Genis didn't need any help from Raine, but he didn't expect Genis to get so upset. Lloyd had to fight the urge to take the small boy in his arms, kiss his forehead through his white bangs, and whisper sweet comforting words to him. It was really difficult for Lloyd not to do anything to cheer Genis up, but he couldn't break their promise to one another and tell everyone that they're dating! He needed to get away soon before he did something that he'd regret.

"Hey! Zelos!" Lloyd called out to the redhead.

"Ugh what now?" Zelos answered back. Lloyd couldn't blame Zelos for his short tempered attitude, seeing as how Sheena had been yelling at him all day long.

"I need you to come into town with me, we have a really big shopping list."

A smile graced Zelos's lips, "Finally, a chance to get away!"

Zelos and Lloyd started to head out, with Lloyd casting one last glance at Genis who was sadly staring back at him, tears still in his eyes. Genis turned away and walked back to Raine, who held the small boy in her arms, trying to comfort him.

With Zelos and Lloyd

They had been walking along in silence for a long time until Zelos finally spoke up.

"So how long have you and the brat been dating?"

Lloyd's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't expecting this to come up at all.

"W-what is w-wrong with you Zelos? I m-m-mean me? And Genis? Dating? Ha ha ha, is th-that some sort of b-bad joke or something ha ha?" He tried to sound convincing, but his eyes were darting back and forth nervously, and he was practically shaking.

"Relax Lloyd, it's no big deal, besides you two just look soooo cute together!" Lloyd looked over at the smug Zelos who's smirk couldn't possibly grow even wider.

Lloyd sighed in defeat. "Yes we're dating, but we didn't want anyone to know."

"Hey if you don't want them to know, I won't tell them! That's what friends are for."

"Thanks Zelos, but how did you find out?" Lloyd couldn't help but be curious.

"Well," Zelos started, "most of the time when you two come back from your little adventures, you'll both be blushing, some of your shirt buttons will be undone, oh and it's really funny when the little brat comes back with his shirt on the wrong way! Let's see, you almost always find a way to be by each other, you blush whenever you brush up against each other, and you give each other these lust-filled gazes and you just stare at each other for long periods of time and-"

Zelos was cut short by Lloyd "Okay okay I get it, we're not very careful when you guys are around."

Zelos just smiled, but soon his look changed to a more smug perverted one. "So Lloyd, have you gotten in the kid's pants yet?"

Zelos watched in amusement as Lloyd's face turned completely red. "Zelos! We haven't even done it once! We only go to be alone so we can cuddle and sometimes make out but we don't go further than that!"

"Alright, alright I believe you. Now then, let's just get this shopping done so you can head back and have some alone time with your lover." Zelos chuckled as he saw Lloyd surprised reaction to the word 'lover'.

At the camp, Lloyd and Zelos have already gotten back by now.

Lloyd finally found Genis studying behind a big Oak tree near the camp, he had gotten lucky because Raine was busy lecturing to Colette and Sheena about the history of Sylvarant.

"Hey Genis, look I'm really sorry about earlier if it-" Lloyd's voice was cut off when Genis pulled Lloyd close to him and moved his lips onto Lloyd's. Lloyd never wanted that kiss to end, and here he had been so worried about Genis never wanting to see him again after today.

"You don't need to be sorry. I know you only said it because you wanted to get Raine to leave you alone, and I only fake cried to distract her, so it's fine."

"Fake cried?"

The smaller boy nodded with a big smirk on his face, "Yup!"

Lloyd was so relieved to hear that. He gave the white haired boy a peck on his cheek. He paused to check to see if anyone was watching and then whispered to Genis, "Hey let's just go for a walk, no excuses, and no telling Raine."

The small boy nodded and quickly got up to follow Lloyd, bringing their hands together when they were out of sight.

"What do you think will happen if Raine finds out that I just walked away from camp without telling her?"

Lloyd just smiled and moved his arm around Genis's waist, pulling him closer, "Oh she won't find out, Zelos will keep her distracted, besides he says that friends do things for each other, and he owes me for getting him away from Sheena earlier."

Genis was just happy that he and Lloyd were alone.

Soon they had come to a nearby clearing near a river that they had found while on their last adventure. Lloyd sat down with his back to a large tree. Genis crawled into Lloyd's lap and rested his head against the older boy's chest, just content with listening to his love's heartbeat for a short while.

Lloyd looked down at the white haired boy in his lap and caressed his cheek moving down to kiss the younger boy passionately. His lips were firm against the softness of the whitenette's. Lloyd's tongue slithered out of his mouth and started to lick at Genis's bottom lip. The young mage opened his mouth, inviting Lloyd's tongue to move it's way in, causing the younger boy to moan in pleasure. Genis let Lloyd slowly move his body so that his back was on the grass, with the older boy positioned above him.

"Lloyd..." Genis moaned quietly, as the brunette had started to leave a trail of kisses down his neck. Genis tried his best to remove both Lloyd's shirt and his own. Lloyd could see what the younger was trying to do, so he stripped himself of his shirt, which caused Genis's eyes to be drawn to him as he helped the whitenette remove his own shirt as well.

The brunette moved his lips passionately onto Genis's again, all while running a tan hand up and down the younger's chest, enjoying the slight gasps whenever his hand brushed passed one of his nipples. The whitenette's hands were entangling themselves in the brunette's hair, kissing the older boy back with the same amount of passion. Lloyd moved lower placing kisses all on the white haired mage's smooth chest. Genis let out a louder moan from all the teasing around his sensitive pecks. Lloyd slowly started to rub his left nipple, while sucking on the right one. Genis could feel himself getting harder, and the poking of Lloyd's erection just made the small boy want his lover to fuck him right there and then. The younger boy's moans of Lloyd's name grew louder and louder, until he felt the older stop.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Genis whined, waiting impatiently.

"I'm pretty sure that Zelos is failing to distract Raine. I just heard him scream something about Raine forcing him to eat her cooking."

"You're right, we probably should head back." Genis tossed Lloyd his clothes and started to put back on his shirt. "By the way Lloyd, thanks for spending time with me, your the best secret boyfriend ever!" He stood on his toes to give the older boy a quick kiss, and started to walk back. "Now come on! Let's go see the torture that my sister put that jerk Zelos through!"

Lloyd chuckled lightly and walked ahead following Genis, grabbing hold of the other's hand.

It was gonna be hard to think of another excuse tomorrow.

Hope you liked it! I will be doing more Genis x Lloyd and maybe some Kratos x Lloyd

**- Stardust Raikou**


End file.
